An electronic device that a three-dimensional display (3D display) capable of stereoscopic display of an object is known.
The three-dimensional display implements right-left (horizontal) disparity by using slits or a lenticular sheet (cylindrical lens array), for example. Such a three-dimensional display provides a right-eye image to the right eye of a user and provides a left-eye image to the left eye of the user, and thereby implements stereoscopic display.
Meanwhile, the displayable amount of pop-out or depth of an object varies depending on a type of three-dimensional display. Consequently, when the amount of pop-out or depth of an object exceeds the displayable of a three-dimensional display, a may feel difficulty in stereoscopically viewing the object on the three-dimensional display.